


Everybody Experiments

by Sed



Category: Tron (Movies), Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-04 11:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sed/pseuds/Sed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam comes home to find Tron in a bit of a bind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody Experiments

Sam turned his key in the lock, prepared for the heavy _click_ of the deadbolt sliding back from the strike plate. The new building was pretty safe, but he apparently couldn’t convince Tron of that; for some reason the door was always locked when Sam came home from the office. He hadn’t mentioned his concerns about this awkward level of paranoia to his new live-in “complicated situation” yet, figuring it would just take time for the man to come to terms with not being on the Grid anymore. Privately, though, he was getting a bit tired of having to fish for his keys around the mountain of crap he seemed to end up taking home every evening. Owning the entire floor, with private elevator access controlled by a doorman, sort of made a deadbolt unnecessary in Sam’s opinion.  
  
He stepped halfway into the living room and tossed first his bag, then his overcoat across the nearest chair. Next a pile of mail and his keys were sent spinning to the glass table beside it, making an unholy racket and causing Sam to wince. Well, if Tron had been asleep he was probably awake now. Walking around the corner into the kitchen, he slid the two plastic bags that had long since cut off the circulation in his left hand onto the counter, ignoring the lemons that tumbled out and rolled away like they’d been waiting for a chance to escape.  
  
It wasn’t until he kicked off his shoes and discarded the tie that had been stuffed into his pocket that Sam heard the first muffled cry. He froze in place, waiting for a repeat of the sound, straining to hear past what suddenly seemed like a ridiculous amount of background noise for an otherwise silent apartment. The clock in the kitchen ticked, the air rumbled through the ceiling vent, and the hum of the fish tank combined with the constant trickle feeding back through the filter, all making it almost impossible to register the direction of the sound. Had it come from the hallway?  
  
Just as he turned to put his ear to the door, he heard it again. This time the direction was clear; it was coming from the bedroom. He sprinted down the hall to the door, mind reeling with possibilities, each building upon the panic of the last, until he practically threw himself at the door at the same time as he turned the knob. He exploded through the doorway and came to a stuttered halt.  
  
Tron was on his stomach in the bed, _very_ naked, one arm handcuffed to the frame, the other bound to the headboard with what appeared to be the belt from a bathrobe. All the sheets and pillows were scattered on the floor around the room, indicating no small amount of thrashing had taken place.  
  
“What, uh… what are you up to?” Sam asked, trying his best to sound casual.  
  
Tron looked down at the handcuff around his wrist, then back up at Sam. “Nothing.”  
  
Sam walked around to the other side of the bed. He found a laptop on the floor, apparently thrown off at some point along with the pillows. He picked it up and lifted the screen.  
  
“Don’t look at that,” Tron demanded.  
  
“I don’t know, I’m pretty curious to see what you were doing that you ended up like this,” Sam said. Though he had a pretty good idea already.  
  
“I wasn’t doing anything.”  
  
The screen blinked on, and Sam cleared his throat to stifle a laugh. “This is some pretty hardcore stuff, man. You really should do this with a partner, set up a safe word, you know?”  
  
Tron growled and jerked against his self-imposed restraints. “Don’t make fun of me.”  
  
Sam shook his head and set the laptop down. “I’m not making fun of you, but I really don’t want to think about what I might come home to when you discover auto-erotic asphyxiation.”  
  
“What’s that?”  
  
“I am so not telling you.” He reached down and clicked _play_ on the screen. The room was instantly filled with a chorus of moans and more than a few colorfully worded appeals for more speed, more thrust, or both.  
  
“I really wish you would turn that off.”  
  
Sam clicked the button again to pause the video. “Is this what you do all day while I’m gone? Wait—is _this_ why the door is always locked? Oh man, you don’t have to play the ashamed thirteen-year-old with me. I understand, you’re basically working through, what, a thousand years of not jerking off? All that time? I’d be making everything in arm’s reach my bitch right about now. I’m honestly surprised I haven’t woken up with your dick in my mouth yet.”  
  
Tron turned his head as much as he could, given the extreme angle of his arms. “Is that—”  
  
“No, I wasn’t saying you should do that. I mean, if you’re into that, we could talk about it. But no, please don’t do that. Not on a work night, anyway.”  
  
There was an uncomfortable few moments of silence, and then Sam spoke again. “Can I ask how you even wound up like that? It sort of looks like someone would have to do it for you.”  
  
Tron rattled the handcuff against the frame to indicate the problem. “I thought it would come off easier, and I was trying to…” he trailed off for a moment. “I would probably have to show you, to make it clear what went wrong, but right now I’d really just like to get up.”  
  
“You should watch more cop shows before you mess with handcuffs. They don’t slide back out on their own, no point otherwise,” Sam said. He sat on the bed and slapped his hand down on Tron’s ass.  
  
“Ah—don’t do that!”  
  
Sam chuckled. “Oh, you’re really not in a position to give me orders, right? Besides, I think I get a little revenge after you made me practically break into my own apartment every night while you were busy stashing your sex toys.”  
  
“You have a key, it’s not breaking in!”  
  
But Sam ignored him. He was already unbuttoning his shirt and toeing off his socks. When that was done he leaned over and gently ran his fingers across the same spot he had just slapped, making Tron twitch. “You should have picked up a vibrator.”  
  
Tron sighed. “I thought about it. Now I’m glad I didn’t.”  
  
“I still can’t get over this discovery that you’re some super horny sex maniac. I wish you’d told me. It’s a lot more fun with two people. Plus, I wouldn’t leave you tied up for hours—not unless you asked me to. I’m still seriously unclear how you wound up like this.”  
  
Tron growled and kicked a leg in Sam’s direction. It missed him entirely. “I said it’s complicated!”  
  
“Okay, okay” Sam eased. He unfastened his belt buckle and let it hang there as he worked on the button and fly of his pants. For a moment he briefly considered getting completely naked, but another glance at Tron bound and spread out next to him knocked that idea right out of his head. He reached across to the bedside table closest to him and slid the drawer open, fishing for a bottle of lube he kept around, praying it was there because otherwise he would have to walk to the bathroom, and that was going to take way too much time at this point. His hand clasped around it and he held it up triumphantly, even though Tron was facing the other direction.  
  
“What are you doing over there?” Tron asked.  
  
“Right now? I am currently putting lube on my cock so that I don’t seriously hurt you when I slide it into your ass. Which is something else you should learn, because that one is important.” He was very pleased with himself. “Don’t worry, I’ll get you, too.”  
  
“You are not taking advantage of me in this position!”  
  
Sam laughed and shook his head. “You put yourself in this position. Besides,” he tapped the laptop, “I didn’t see a single pussy in that video.” He knew Tron would make it clear if he really didn’t want this to happen. Sam would regret it, and he would have the worst blueballs in the history of this world or any other, but he would stop if it came to that. He was pretty sure, though, despite his embarrassment, that Tron’s curiosity had been piqued.  
  
He crawled across the bed and settled his knees on either side of Tron’s thighs, leaning down so that the unbuttoned fabric of his shirt swept across the other man’s back, making him shiver and breathe in sharply against the mattress. Sam lowered himself so that his cock pressed gently between the cleft of Tron’s backside. This time the response was a startled cry. He settled his full weight down and rocked forward a bit, kissing along the valley between Tron’s shoulders, tasting the sharp, salty aftertaste of sweat; evidence of his struggle to free himself. Sam’s heart was practically throwing itself against his ribcage. He was waiting for the cue to stop, a word from Tron spoken in that unmistakable tone that said he was no longer amused by the joke. Instead he was silent, breathing evenly, and Sam continued to press forward, pull back a bit, and move against him again.  
  
“Tron,” he ventured, sure it would end in disappointment, “I’ll stop if you want.”  
  
“No,” came the breathy reply.  
  
Sam paused. He wasn’t sure if that was permission or—  
  
“Sam I meant _don’t stop._ Quit thinking and fuck me.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're thinking it's not possible to handcuff and tie yourself to a bed, I have news for you...


End file.
